In REverse
by Tinkerbell-Julianna
Summary: Isabella was found in 1918 dying of Scarlet Fever. This Twilight in reverse.


**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Does. I just own the plot of this one.  
**

**In reverse **

Chapter one: Don't Expose

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and its September 1918, I am 17 and dyeing I have scarlet fever and not getting better the doctors have given up on me. There is this one doctor at least I think he's a doctor. His name is Carisle Cullen.

One night when I just about a sleep he came in and whispered something in my ear sounded like, I am going you all better, just close your eyes and count backwards from 100 ad it will be all over. When I woke up two days later everything seemed different and I didn't know where I was. Carisle came in, your awake, "how do you feel Miss Swan?" He asked. "I am a little hungry but why I am carving blood when I could never stand the smell of it in the hospital? And where I am I?" I asked in a panic.

87 years later Forks Washington.

Epov

My name is Edward William Masen and I am 17 years old, my parents split up when I was 2 and my mother took me Arizona well my dad still live in Washington. Last year my mom got remarried and I got to choose to weather I want to live with them or move to my dad's, I chose to finish the year out n Arizona but plans changed after Christmas that year and moved in the new year to dad's.

Maybe I should mention that I can read minds. I discovered it when I was 2 years old and my mom looked at my dad and said l love you but in her head she said I can't stand you the only reason I married you was because I was pregnant and my mother wouldn't have it any other way. I didn't tell my mom till was 15 when she came home from her date with Phil and I said "congats mom" she looked at and said "how did you know I never said anything? Did Phil ask you for permission?" I just laughed "no mom I read your mind when you got out the car" she looked at me with a look that said 'you what'? I have been able to reads minds since I was 2 years old, I knew you were going to leave dad.

"why didn't you tell me years ago?" she asked still in shock. I am sorry I didn't know how to say it, "what was I to say 'mom I can read minds'."

Anyways back to now, living in Forks is hard since I can read minds, on my first day at forks high I read about everyone's mind and all the girl were thinking I wonder who will ask to prom, we know it won't be Isabella. At lunch it was the hardest, I sat with my new friends and my friend Mike Newton from when I would spend the summer here growing up. I could hear everyone's minds but Mike's made me look over at a table at the back of the room where five students sat all paired up but one. Who I found out from all the guys was Isabella. "Mike who are they?" I asked looking over at the table. "They are the Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper Cullen and Isabella Swan Cullen they all live and his wife Esme just outside town in a big house in the woods." I could all their minds but Isabella's she was watching me like she knew I couldn't read her mind and was smiling like an idiot. Then all of sudden I could for 10 seconds she was thinking stop looking at me, then I couldn't again.

Bpov

Who is he and why is he staring at me, yes I know I am gorgeous but still I hate being stared at just as much as the next person. "Izzy he can read minds." Alice said me in my mind, we do this all the time, she can see the future and I am a shield but only Alice and see in to and access my mind without me lifting my shield. I look over and at Alice and she nodded saying do it, so I lifted my shield and told to stop staring at me.

Biology

I was sitting class like I do every day on my own well the rest of the students chat about this new kid Edward, they say he moved from Arizona where he lived with his mom and now live with his dad who is the police chief. That's when he walked in and the only seat left was next to me, oh great know he has to sit here. Right on queue Alice sent me a text saying "we need to go now Esme called and said she needs us home." I respond back saying ok I will meet you at my truck." I got up and walked out just as Edward sat down and the teacher walked in, I walked up to him and said there is an emergency at home and my family needs me there. He let me go and went to meet my Alice at my truck we got in and I started to drive home until Alice said "stop" I did and looked at her. "what did you see?" I saw that you were going to bite him and I could let you do that and expose us, he may be great use to us someday but for now you can't hurt him." With that we continued on our way home. I dropped off Alice and my truck and took my Ferrari and drove to Alaska.


End file.
